


Magicant

by nomisupernova



Series: DaveKat Music Fics 2018 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dream Bubbles, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hate Sex, Inspired by Music, M/M, Meteorstuck, Mild Kink, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Tentabulges, Trans Dave Strider, Vacillate All The Quadrants, Very Little Plot Actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisupernova/pseuds/nomisupernova
Summary: “Check it, SICK BEATZ,” you say and your iPod falls out of your sylladex and into your hand.Your headphones are wrapped around it and you untangle them and hand Karkat an earbud and take the other. You both put them into your ears and you look around your playlists until you find “Magicant” and laugh softly.“This song is about, of all things, fuckin’ dream worlds, pretty ironic, am I right?”





	Magicant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notwest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the song "Magicant" by the lovely composer Hirokazu Tanaka, which you can listen to [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LECyz7qtsaI)
> 
> ETA: This fic is dedicated to my new and wonderful friend notwest aka davekatprompts aka hippanthropy!

_ Cold. _

That was your first thought when you opened your eyes and woke up in what was a mix of your makeshift meteor bedroom and Jade’s hell-planet, Land of Frost and Frogs. It’s snowing, of course. The snow falls in thick drops of white, a blanket of powder-soft whiteness forms just at the border of meteor to planet, cascading in a thinner sheet into your room with every gust of strong wind.

You rub your hands on your arms, a futile effort for some extra warmth, but it’s not looking like the snow will stop soon. With an annoyed groan you slip out of your bed and wrap your blanket around yourself and fly off out of the open wall. Snow lands on your head, sticks to your glasses and melts down in little rivulets that don’t stay for long. Between wiping your shades off to see better and floating in the general direction of where you remember Jade’s house being, you spot someone you know.

“Hey Dave! Dave!”

You look around, ensuring nobody else is around, and fly closer, landing in a softer, thinner pile of snow that crunches underneath your weight.

“Oh hey, Karkat. You’re not a dead one, right?” you ask with a tilt of your head.

He gestures towards his eyes and rolls them, then points to your shades, “No, are you?”

You shake your head and lift them for show for a moment before putting them back down so you don’t get blinded by the brightness reflecting from the snow. You lean in and give him a kiss on his snow-covered head and he hugs you for a moment. Damn, this is nice. You could just stay here forever.

“I’m all for snuggling up and fucking off, but would you mind if we went like, oh I don’t know, inside?” he complains and curls in on himself, shivering.

“Shit yeah, it’s cold. Here, take this,” you unwrap the blanket from around yourself and put it around his shoulders, “Should keep you warm, Jade’s house is that way. Come on, I’ll fly you there.”

“You want me to just get on your back? I’m fucking heavy,” he wraps the blanket tighter, like if he were to hold it close enough, it would eat him like some kind of monster.

“Dude, you’re not…” you raise your eyebrow at him, “You’re not even that heavy, plus… like, duh, god tier powers?”

“I’ve seen you freaking out over having to carry a pile of dishes.”

“That’s just ‘cuz I ain’t wanna do that shit. An’ I wanna carry you, so get on my back before I change my mind.”

He grumbles but otherwise doesn’t complain much. He’s not really that heavy at first, and you don’t have far to go, so it isn’t a problem to carry him to Jade’s house. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would you be if you floated the whole way there and made him walk through the snow? Not one you wanna hang out with, that’s for fucking sure. When you finally do get there, it’s just like you remember it being; empty, chilly, and lonely, but otherwise dry. 

The fireplace has a couple wooden logs in it that aren’t burning, so you reach into your sylladex and pull out your FIYA STICKS (4+1+4+1+1+1+1+3+5+1 = 22; 22 Mod 10 = 2) and strike them on the box, lighting the fire and you store them again. Karkat shakes his head, sending half-melted snow flying across the room and melting completely where it hits the cold granite floor.

“Hey, dude, are you a dog? Don’t do that,” you complain with not much bite behind it and he shrugs.

“I don’t know what a ‘dog’ is,” he says and puts his hands on his hips like a sassy 1950’s housewife, “And even if I did, I’m not a dog!”

“A dog is like a smelly animal that licks your face and barks at everything, like plastic bags and other dogs. They’re dumb as rocks but loyal as fuck,” you answer, thinking about Jade’s weird dog, Bec, “Hey, now that I think of it, you’re kinda like a dog. I heard you screaming at the coffee machine the other day because it wouldn’t go fast enough.”

“I wanted my god damn coffee!”

“You gotta wait like the rest of us, babe.”

“Ugh! Move over, I’m sitting by the fire. My fucking hands are frozen,” he says, pushing you aside, even though he  _ clearly _ could’ve gone around you, and plopping his cute self down in front of the fire.

You roll your eyes and start taking off your cape, then your god tier shirts and shake them off. You lay them across an empty couch near the fire to dry off and sit down across from Karkat. 

“Hey, you’re gonna get cold if you leave your sweater on,” you point out, “Give it here, I’ll dry it off for you.”

“What? No way, I’m not getting naked,” he narrows his eyes at you, “Especially not in Jade’s house!”

“I didn’t- I didn’t  _ say _ to get  _ naked _ , just give me your sweater. You can leave your t-shirt on if it’s dry. You’re gonna get sick,” you cross your arms, “Don’t wanna get sick, do ya?”

“Well.. no… but don’t try to pull anything, Strider. I know what this is,” he points his finger in your face, “It’s always ‘Oh no, Karkat, something terrible happened, you spilled coffee, you ate food, better get naked and get into bed with me!’ or something slick like that. Well I’m not falling for it!”

“I don’t do that!” 

You do.

“Just- Just take the damn sweater off!” you ignore the heat in your cheeks and pull at the bottom of his sweater and yank it over his head. 

He looks cute in just a t-shirt, it’s nice but the distraction (distaction, you think) isn’t helping, so you look away quickly, shaking out the excess water and laying it besides your own shirt and fanning the sleeves out in front of the fire. You turn back around and he already has his t-shirt off and in his hands, holding it out for you to take. You give it a squeeze and no water drips off of it, must mean it only got wet and not soaked, so you lay it closest to the fire so he can have a shirt on sooner.

“I’d offer you one of my shirts but I don’t think they’ll fit ya,” you try to comfort him and he looks even more angry than before, shit, “Uh, I can… I can see if there’s any dry blankets around?”

“Your half-assed jabs about how big I am aren’t helping, asshole,” he curls his legs up to his chin.

You raise your eyebrows in shock, “What, Karkat, you don’t  _ seriously _ think I give a shit about that, do you?”

And you don’t, you really don’t care. Rose is bigger than Karkat and you never cared much about that. Besides, it makes for better snuggles in bed. Everyone is different and you don’t care, you’re not that small like you used to be after eating real food for the last two years. Sure, you’re shorter than most people, definitely shorter than Karkat, but weight never meant anything to you.

“Do you?” he asks and rests his chin on his knees.

You grab his hands and hold them in yours, “Hells nah, dude. You’re just fine the way you are. If I had a problem with it, I would tell you. And I don’t, so it’s all good in the hood, homie.”

“You sure know how to take normal people words and shove stupid asshole words in there, but thanks, I guess,” he half-smiles at you, “I just worry that you don’t like it and that you’re lying to make me feel better.”

“No fuckin’ way, I wouldn’t do that, promise,” you reassure him and give him a kiss on the forehead, “I’m gonna go find those blankets though so... brb?”

“You can just say be right back, you don’t have to say ‘brb’ out loud.” he quips, just to have the last word.

You sigh at him but start digging around in the other rooms, looking for blankets. You know that Jade’s room is in the top of the house, so after a few minutes of not finding anything, you give up and take the transportalizer up to the top floor, just below Jade’s room. You walk up the stairs to her room and grab the blankets off the bed. You think for a moment about how long you’ll probably be in the bubble, and decide to just capchalog all the bedding.

With your SOFT SLEEPZ (1+1+4+1+1+1+1+1+3+10 = 24; 24 Mod 10 = 4) in hand, or rather, in sylladex, you head back toward the grand foyer. Karkat has his t-shirt back on and is sitting a little closer to the fire, his hands up and rubbing together for warmth. You fly up above him and give him a kiss while floating in the air.

“Hey this is like that scene in Spiderman where Peter kissed what’s-her-name,” you say and rub your nose against his.

“Mary Jane, numbnuts. Her name was Mary Jane,” he puts his hand on your face and pushes you back, “Did you find any blankets? I’m fucking cold.”

“Yeah dog, I just ganked what was on Jade’s bed and some pillows too,” you land in front of him and sit cross-legged, your back facing the fire and heating you up, “Fuck yeah, it’s getting toasty down here.”

“Soft… sleepz? Really?” he asks incredulously and your sylladex ejects all the pillows and blankets right into his face, “Fuck your modus.”

“Dude, you deserve that for saying it out loud,” you grab an errant pillow from his lap and playfully smack it into his side.

He growls at you but otherwise doesn’t say anything, partly because you’re right, you think. Karkat grabs the fluffy blue blanket and wraps it around one of his shoulders and stares at you for a second.

He pats the floor with his other arm, “Aren’t you cold too? Get in here, fucker.”

“If you’re going to  _ force _ me,” you joke and scoot over next to him.

He makes a throaty noise at you and drapes it across your back, you take it and wrap it around your front, edging closer to him to lean your head on his shoulder. He leans back, resting his head on yours and sighs softly. You close your eyes and listen to the fire crackle for a minute before getting annoyed at how quiet it is. You start wiggling your foot to the beat of a song stuck in your head before Karkat makes an annoyed noise at you.

“You better have brought your headphones because if I have to put up with you tapping because there’s no music, I might fucking strangle you,” he mumbles.

“Check it, SICK BEATZ,” you say and your iPod falls out of your sylladex and into your hand. 

Your headphones are wrapped around it and you untangle them and hand Karkat an earbud and take the other. You both put them into your ears and you look around your playlists until you find “Magicant” and laugh softly.

“This song is about, of all things, fuckin’ dream worlds, pretty ironic, am I right?”

He shakes his head gently, “As long as it’s real irony and not the Strider kind of irony, yeah,  _ pretty ironic _ .”

“Oh please, Striderian irony is real irony. Y’all are just fools,” you say and jab your elbow into his side.

He makes an offended noise, “Don’t even get me started on that, ‘Striderian irony’ whatever the  _ fuck _ that means, is some made up fake bullshit.”

“You did not just say that!”

“I fucking  _ did! _ It’s not irony, it’s hoof monster shit!”

“That’s not even the troll word for horse!”

“Any words I say  _ are _ troll words and are  _ clearly _ better than dumb human words!”

“You piece of shit!” you hiss and shove him back on the floor.

“Don’t fucking push me… around…” he widens his eyes, “Was that… a black-rom solicitation?”

“It’s whatever the fuck I want it to be, fuck the quadrants. Fuck troll romance.”

“You son of a bitch, don’t insult troll romance! It’s  _ obviously _ fucking better than your human sans-quadrant shit!!”

“Fine, you want black-rom? You got it, horses ass,” you narrow your eyes at him and slide into his lap, digging your knees into his legs, and forcefully kiss him.

Fuck, fuck, this is actually... kinda hot. 

Sure, you and Karkat get into dumb fights a lot but you always lose steam halfway into it and deflate into more… pale territory, as far as quadrants go. A lot of cheek rubs and soft kisses and gentle words. But he’s just… so damn  _ frustrating _ sometimes. And it’s not like you haven’t thought about shoving him into bed and eating his nook and bulge until he begs you to stop. Saying otherwise would be a lie but… you’ve never actually acted out on those feelings.

It’s a little intense, to say the least.

“Strider, fuck you,” he growls, his chest buzzes with alien noises of anger.

“That’s the fucking plan.”

“I’m not- I’m not fucking you on the floor! And not in Jade’s fucking hive.” 

“Too bad! I’m the one in charge here, not you. Jade ain’t here, we are.”

You wrench his wrists and hold him down while you kiss him roughly, biting his lips and digging your nails into his wrists. You haven’t cut them in a while so they’re pretty long and they bite into his skin, but he doesn’t seem to care; if anything, he seems to like that. At least, if the noises he’s making are anything to go off of.

“God fucking dammit, why are you wearing clothes still? Take them off!”

“I would but your heavy human body is crushing me!” he bites back and shoves you.

You land on the floor between his legs and your hands practically fly to his jeans, unzipping them and pulling them off with clumsy and hurried movements. He’s doing about the same, but you’re wearing your god tier clothes so it goes a lot faster. You yank his shirt back off and shove him back down onto the pillow. But he grabs a fist full of your hair and pulls you with him.

“Oh hell no, Strider, I’m taking over from here.”

“Like fuck you are,  _ Vantas _ .”

He grabs your glasses and sets them off to the side. 

Shit, holy  _ fuck _ this is hot. 

His eyes level with yours, “Look at you, scared out of your mind like a pathetic little wiggler. Can’t take what you dish out?”

You grab his ear and yank him closer, “I can take plenty, fucking try me.”

He growls at you, rumbling deep in his throat, “Oh I can dish it out plenty, you’re going to be eating your words and my bulge.”

He shoves your head down and you almost want to play up the fighting, just for the sake of pissing him off more, but you don’t. If you had a dick, you’re sure you would have a raging fucking hate-boner right now. Instead, you’re soaking wet, you’re uncomfortably horny now, and it needs to be taken care of as soon as possible or you’re going to rub one out right here in his lap. You take it into your mouth, and his hand shoves it deeper, deeper. It slides down your throat and you breathe deeply through your nose and glare up at him. You dig your teeth in, gently, because you don’t want to hurt him so bad that he retracts or pushes you away.

“ _ Fuck you _ ,” you think with malice, because your mouth is too full to talk.

You swallow around him and it slides deeper, the thinner part near the top gliding easily into the back of your throat and thrashing around a little. His genetic material oozes out of the sides of your mouth, dribbling down your chin and landing in the floor in thick red drops. He growls at you when you don’t get your face moving and he forcefully pulls you back.

“ _ You wanna fuck my face? Do it, fucker. You’re not getting off otherwise _ ,” you think.

“Are you being difficult on purpose?” he hisses and slams your face down his bulge, making your eyes snap open, “That’s more like it. Look alive.”

You give him a pointed look and keep your eyes on him while he slams into your mouth, grating against your teeth. You’re a little helpless at the moment and you don’t like that. You dig your nails into his legs, the softer skin at the inside of his thighs is much easier to cut into. He yelps and then ferally growls at you, looking at the bright red blood slowly oozing out of the deepest of the cuts.

“You fucking cut me. You actually fucking _ cut me _ ,” he says with a laugh, you swallow, more is coming out and your mouth is too full, “Fuck you.”

_ “Make me.” _

He pulls out and you gasp for breath, trying to wipe your chin with your free hand, but he grabs your arm and pulls it away.

“No fucking way,” he shoves you in the direction of the couch where your clothes are drying, “Sit!”

You sit and open your mouth back up, he gladly fills it again. It’s an easier vantage point (Vantas point, you think) but he has to stand. You grab his hips and drag him closer, swallowing the river of genetic material as it fills your mouth. It tastes good, vaguely fruity, vaguely sour, some fucked up combination of the two of them at once. Fuck, he must be getting  _ real  _ worked up, he’s making all these growls at you that you’ve only heard him make when you’re teasing him really good. Karkat lets go of your head and pushes you back,  _ fuck, _ the couch is  _ cold _ and the unsanded wood bites into your skin uncomfortably.

“Turn around, Strider.”

“Make me, Vantas!”

“You petulant little fuck, where did you get the idea that you could talk back to me?”

“I talk however I fuckin’ wanna talk an’ there ain’t shit you can do about it.”

He grabs your cheeks, longer claws digging into the skin, thank god this probably won’t leave a mark when you wake up... Probably…

“I said turn around, so do it!”

“Fine! Let me go then, douchebag!” you shake out of his grasp and turn around, hands on the back of the couch and knees on the uncomfortably stiff pillows. You’re guessing nobody but those ugly ass puppets Jade said were sitting here have sat here in years, what a fucking joke that the first person to sit on them since then was you while you’re getting your brains fucked out by your boyfriend.

Everything happens kinda quickly, Karkat digs his hands into your hips and yanks you upward, growling at you, and presses your forehead into the back of the couch. You try to hold your breath, maybe make it seem like you’re not enjoying it just to piss him off more, but… fuck, you’re  _ really _ fucking turned on.

“Exactly. You want this more than me, you disgusting human pailing bucket,” you can hear the fucking  _ smug _ smile in his voice, “Go on, beg me, writhe before me. Tell me how much you want it.”

You bite your lip, “No fucking way! I’m not gonna fuckin’ humiliate myself for you.”

“I beg to differ, shit for brains,” fuck, no don’t do that, “How about I touch here? I know you like that.”

Dammit, shit… “Come on, just- ugh! Just fucking do it already!”

“Not until you beg me to. I can sit here all day, Strider, I have nowhere better to be.”

You dig your nails into the wood, some of it splinters where you’re gripping it so tightly like a fucking lifesaver in an ocean. Fine, fucking fine. He won’t do it otherwise. Get over yourself, Dave. Just do it.

“Come on, please?”

“Hmm? Sorry, didn’t hear you?”

“I said…” you take a breath, “I said please!”

“Didn’t catch that.”

Fucker, “Come the fuck on, Kar, just fucking do it already! Please, come on, just fuck me.”

“That’s more like it, Dave.”

Fuck, fuck finally. Sweet fucking relief. 

It’s a little loud, usually when you’re fucking each other in your room on the meteor, you can be quiet by shoving either a pillow on your face or kissing him. But in this position, you can’t, and you don’t think he’ll let you be quiet either. So your moans are echoing off of the empty walls, bouncing all around with only the sound of the fire crackling a good six feet away from you and your abandoned headphones still playing music that you can only faintly hear in the blanket pile on the ground.

“You like that?” he asks, like you could ever say no.

“Yeah…” you sigh, arms tensing as he slams his hips into yours.

“Tell me… tell me what... you want, Dave,” he says between thrusts, his hand slides up from your sides and he pets your head affectionately.

“I want…” your cheeks heat up, fuck, “I want to…”

“Tell me!”

“I want you to… ah, flip me over and…” you pause, he takes your command and flips you over, your back on the pillows of the couch. 

“Go on.”

“Grab me... here,” you arc your neck upward, he listens and does what you ask, “squeeze me, but not… not too hard.”

He gives you a test-squeeze, it makes your head spin a little but fuck does it feel good, “This okay?”

You nod, “Yeah, now… please... don’t stop or I might have to kill you.”

“Don’t plan on it,” he says, giving you another squeeze, “You’re close, I can tell.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you whimper, kicking your legs up and hooking them on his shoulders, “Come on Karkat, fuck me please.”

“Fine, but only since you asked so nicely,” he kisses you, teeth digging slightly into your lips when you pull away. You lick them and taste blood, he cut you but not that deep, just enough to show he’s still in charge.

He squeezes you again, your legs tighten around his neck and you moan, long and drawn out, but quieter than before. You see stars, no, fireworks on the back of your eyelids. Your head thrashes backward and his nails bite into your skin, fuck, fuck. It’s too much, it’s so much.

“Karkat,” you sigh, your body shuddering against his, he kisses your cheek, then the exposed parts of your neck.

“You’re my bucket, aren’t you?” he asks, breath heavy; he’s close too.

“Yes, yes, please just-” your voice is nearly a cry by now, he shuts you up with more rough kisses.

“Tell me, Dave. Say it.”

“I’m- I’m your bucket, Karkat,” his free hand finds the space between your bodies and his fingers rub against your clit, fuck fuck!

“Come on, Dave.”

“Karkat, Karkat,” you say his name like it’s a bedtime prayer, over and over, pitch increasing each time, “Karkat!”

When he comes, your body shivers all over and fills to the brim, you’re so over-stimulated that you nearly burst into tears when you come shortly after. He pulls his hand from your neck and rubs at your cheek softly, you catch your breath and try to relax.

“You okay?” he asks after a few seconds, you nod quickly in return, legs turning into jelly and falling down around his sides, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

You smile, he kisses your neck, “A little but I’m fine, I’m just- just…  _ god _ , that felt so good I nearly fuckin’ cried, Kar.”

“Well I wouldn’t want that,” he pulls away and takes a breath, “I have to say that was the craziest shit we’ve ever done.”

“Understatement of the fucking sweep, babe,” he smiles when you use the Alternian word instead of the Earth word for time measurement.

He slides out and your body shudders one last time, genetic material oozing out of your body like an open wound. You laugh softly when he immediately begins petting your head affectionately, this is what you were talking about, it always goes pitch and then suddenly deflates right into pale-stuff.

“Man, if you’re always this affectionate after sex, we should do it way more often,” you joke and he rolls his eyes at you.

“We practically do every fucking day,” he whispers, kissing your forehead, he suddenly makes a weird noise that sounds almost sad, “Fuck, Dave, holy shit. I hope this doesn’t stay when you wake up because that looks really bad. Rose might kill me if she sees it.”

“What? I can’t see it,” you try to look at your neck like a dumbass.

“You have some huge ass claw marks right here,” he rubs against the side of your neck and traces down to just behind your head.

“Eh, it probably won’t stay,” you shrug and he chirps at you again, the noise is just at the edge of your hearing, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Fine, fine…” he sighs and wraps his arm around you, “Well we’re all dry now, if disgusting and covered in genetic material like some fucking five and a half sweep-old jerking it and missing the bucket completely.”

“Well, you’re the one who insist on using me as one,” you jab at his side with your finger and his cheeks brighten.

“You- You’re the one who likes it!”

“Oh so it’s myyyy fault,  _ right _ , sure Karkat. Whatever helps you sleep at night,” you rub your nose against his, “We should probably clean up or something though…”

“Fine, shower with me?” he asks, like you’re going to say no, which is a statistical fucking impossibility at this point.

“Yeah man, but uhh, my legs probably dont fuckin’ work right now,” you laugh.

“Human bodies are pathetic, pailing can hurt, pailing can make your legs stop working. What’s next, can pailing kill you?” he asks, his eyebrows creeping up toward his hairline.

“Not that I know of, you fuckin’ dork,” you nudge his legs with yours and he sits up.

Getting up doesn’t suck too much, but fuck your legs are sore as hell. He laughs at you when you wobble at first so you flick his side playfully and gather up your now dry clothes from the other end of the couch. He walks with you until you find Jade’s bathroom, luckily her shower is pretty huge so the two of you fit okay in there together, no weird squeezing and fumbling around each other like with the smaller showers on the meteor. It’s nice to wash all that gunk off and get warm with your boyfriend. 

The two of you get your clothes back on after, his hair puffs back up into its usual curled shape. Since your hair dryer and straightener aren’t here, yours curls against your cheeks and dries into it’s more natural wavy state. Karkat thinks it’s hilarious that you’re mad about it, but assures you it looks fine and hey, nobody can see it besides him, so what’s the point in being pissed over it anyway?

You wrap your pilfered blanket around yourselves and sit in front of the fire, listening to the song that’s still stuck in your head, snuggling with Karkat. It’s nice and you love him. It’s almost like a dream come true that you can hate-fuck your boyfriend and then snuggle up with him right after. Thank the gods for the bubbles.

 

* * *

 

“Oh hey, Rose, ‘mornin’,” you greet your ecto-sister at the coffee maker, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“Good morning, Dave. I see you had a… busy night.” she gestures at you, “Nice scratch marks, by the way. I would keep them covered if you don’t want Terezi to pick on you.”

“Son of a bitch.”


End file.
